


Wrong Number

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam's not dead bc I love adashi, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Hope They're Not OOC, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, im off to pinterest to look up klance and adashi ish and cry, ok im going to sleep now, probably ooc tbh, shut up adashi is so much better than shadam, who am I kidding, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: unknown number-dUDEunknown number-WHEN WERE U GONNA TELL ME ABOUT SHAYKeith looked down at his phone, confused as to who was texting him this late. Seeing that it was a number he didn't recognize, he sighed and went to text them back.keith-you have the wrong number--------------It's another of those wrong number fics that no one asked for.--------------Currently on hiatus! The latest chapter explains why and when I'll hopefully be back :)





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> subscribe to pewdiepie  
> unsubscribe from t series  
> dislike youtube rewind
> 
> ;P

**02:27**

_**unknown number** -_dUDE

 _ **unknown number**_ -WHEN WERE U GONNA TELL ME ABOUT SHAY

 

     Keith looked down at his phone, confused as to who was texting him this late. Seeing that it was a number he didn't recognize, he sighed and went to text them back. 

 

 ** _keith-_** you have the wrong number

 

     Putting his phone back down, Keith went back to trying read. A moment later, his phone chimed again.

 

 ** _unknown number-_** Wait rlly? Dang sry! Just got a new phone and accidentally deleted like half my contacts

 

    Ok, now he was a little bit intrigued.

 

 ** _keith-_** how on earth do you "accidentally" delete half of your contacts?

 _ **unknown number-**_ Oh boy now theres a story

 _ **unknown number-**_ So I was hanging with my friends ya know? well one of them whos a frickin gremlin stole my phone and messed with it until a frick load of stuff was gone and now theyre saying I cant get it back till I go on a date with someone 

 ** _keith-_** are you seriously that bad at getting a date 

 ** _unknown number-_** Hey! Its not my fault most of the hot people at my school are idiots or jerks

 _ **unknown number-**_ Besides, I doubt you could do much better

 _ **keith-**_ you literally know nothing about me

 _ **unknown number-**_ Weellll you got me there. Lets play 20 questions or whatever

     

     "More like play 'guess whether they're a serial killer, sexual predator, or an idiot,'" Keith mused to himself. He thought about just leaving whoever this person was on read, but, to be honest, Shiro  _was_ always saying that he needed to work on his socializing skills. Then again, Keith was pretty sure that playing a game of twenty questions wasn't what Shiro meant. Shrugging, he went to text back. It's not like he had anything better to do on a Saturday night. 

 

 ** _keith-_** fine. just no personal questions

 ** _unknown number-_** Thats literally what the games about

 _ **keith-**_ well then I guess you're out of luck

 _ **unknown number-**_ Fine fine well avoid the super personal questions 

 _ **unknown number-**_ Ill go first

 ** _unknown number-_** Whats ur name

 _ **keith-**_ didn't we just say no personal questions?

 ** _unknown number-_** Oh come onnnn I just wanna know what to put u into my phone as

 _ **keith-**_? you're adding me as a contact?

 _ **unknown number-**_ I mean yeah! u seem p chill

     Keith shook his head. This person was getting stranger by the minute, and yet... 

 _ **keith-**_ it's keith.

 ** _unknown number-_** Huh?

 ** _keith-_** my name. it's keith.

 _ **unknown number-**_ Rofl seriously? what kinda name is keith

 _ **keith-**_ how should I know, it's not like I chose it

 ** _unknown number-_** Tru

 _ **unknown number-**_ Anyway its ur question

 _ **keith-**_ ok then what's your name?

 _ **unknown number-**_ Dude seriously? Repeating questions is soooo lame

 _ **keith-**_ just answer the dang question

 _ **unknown number-**_ Ok ok no need to get out the strong language, /keith/

 _ **unknown number-**_ The names Lance ;P

 _ **keith-**_ and you seriously made fun of my name? Really, /lance/?

 _ **lance-**_ :((( you wound me, keith 

 _ **keith-**_ such a shame

 _ **lance-**_ Gasp is that sarcasm? 

 _ **keith-**_ would you just ask a question already?

 _ **lance-**_ I'd love too,, but,, I kinda need to sleep cause my mom's making me get up at the crack of dawn to have a "family day" :/

 ** _keith-_** I so pity you

 ** _lance-_** Aww keith I knew you cared ;D

 _ **lance-**_ Talk to u tmr!

     Keith stared down at his phone in confusion. Well that was certainly an interesting encounter. He supposed that he should probably block this "Lance," if that was even his real name. And yet...

 

 

 


	2. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance texts again and yeah that's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive, im alive, i am so alive [i love next to normal, shut up]
> 
>  chapter 1 was edited btw. nothing major, just hopefully a bit more in character. 
> 
> sub to pewdiepie; he needs us totally-still-nine-year-olds now more than ever.

     Keith had been watching an old crappy horror movie in bed when his phone lit up. 

**01:17**

**_lance-_** I HAVE EMERGED VICTORIOUS

 ** _lance-_** "family day" is fINALLY over!!!

 ** _keith-_** that bad, huh?

 ** _lance-_** Nah, I love family days

 **_lance-_** It just gets exhausting with all the kids

 _ **lance-**_ But hey, being their favwot uncle is worth it

     Oh man, how old was this guy? Keith hoped Lance wasn't in his forties or something.

 ** _keith-_** i'm just going to ignore that spelling. 

 _ **keith-**_ you're an uncle?

 _ **lance-**_ yup! my niblings love me

 _ **keith-**_...niblings?

 _ **lance-**_ Yeah! Its a gender nuetral name for nieces and nephews

 ** _lance-_** My sister found it on the internet and thought it was cute lol

 ** _keith-_** that is actually kinda cute

 _ **lance-**_ Ikr?? 

 _ **lance-**_ Soooo,,,

 ** _lance-_** Wanna keep playing the questions thing?

     A sudden screaming in Keith's earbuds startled him badly enough to cause him to screech and tear out his earbuds. He quickly paused the movie and closed his laptop. He hadn't been paying attention anyway. 

 _ **keith-**_ sure. it was your turn.

 ** _lance-_** Oooo ok, so ur a guy right? 

 _ **lance-**_ I mean, its obviously fine if ur not

 _ **lance-**_ I just assumed from ur name

 _ **keith-**_ yeah, i'm a guy. 

 ** _keith-_** i'm guessing you are too?

 ** _lance-_** Yup! 

 ** _lance-_** Ur turn, right?

 ** _keith-_** that was my question. 

 ** _lance-_** Oh sry lol

 ** _lance-_** How old r u? Cause no ofeense but itd be kinda weird if you were like 80

 ** _lance-_** Or 8 lol

 ** _keith-_** well, let's just say i'm neither of those

 ** _lance-_** Great so ur either younger then 8, 9-79, or older than 80

 ** _keith-_** r i p you, i guess

 ** _lance-_** Awwww cmonnnn,,, its not like Im asking for your adress or social security number

 _ **keith-**_ fine. 

 _ **keith-**_ but only if you tell me yours. 

 _ **lance-**_ Srsly?? Ur no fun 

 ** _lance-_** /Sighhhhhhh/ fiiine

 _ **lance-**_ But u have to go first

 _ **keith-**_ i'm 17

 _ **lance-**_ dANGIT

 _ **lance-**_ Ur older then me ;-;

 _ **lance-**_ Im 16

 _ **keith-**_ cool.

 _ **lance-**_ Wow such enthusism

 _ **keith-**_ wow you're 16 that's amazing wow 

 _ **lance-**_ Rude

 _ **keith-**_ are you sure that you're 16? because you act like you're 12. 

 ** _lance-_** :0 

 ** _lance-_** kEIIITH 

 ** _lance-_** hOW RUDE

 ** _lance-_** OF COURSE IM 16

 ** _keith-_** mhm

 ** _lance-_** aNyWaY

 ** _lance-_** Whats ur fav color??

 ** _keith-_** is that seriously the best question you could think of? 

 ** _lance-_** jUsT aNsWeR tHe QuEsTiOn ;-;

 ** _keith-_** fine.

 _ **keith-**_ probably red. 

 ** _lance-_** Borrringggg 

 ** _keith-_** you're the one that asked me the question!

 ** _lance-_** Just ask your question. 

 ** _keith-_** fine. 

 _ **keith-**_ what time is it for you?

 ** _lance-_** How dare??? U trying to find out where I live??? lol

 ** _keith-_** no. 

 ** _lance-_** Fine fine lol its like 1:30 

 _ **lance-**_ AM

 _ **keith-**_ cool, we're in the same time zone

 ** _lance-_** Rly? Cool!

 _ **keith-**_ speaking of time, i should probably try to get to bed before my brother finds out i'm still up. 

 ** _lance-_** lol, I should probably do the same. Goodnight, Keithy!

 _ **keith-**_ keithy?

 _ **lance-**_ Yah! Its a nickname :P

 _ **keith-**_ ooook. goodnight.

 

     Keith shook his head and turned off his phone. He didn't know why he was still texting this guy back, but he supposed it was nice to goof around a bit with someone even if it was just texting. It was just a harmless activity. It's not like it was going to go any farther. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub to pewds


	3. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub to pewds

     Keith groaned inwardly as his history teacher droned on. He didn't care what happened to some guy in 1873 or whatever. He was tired, hungry, and wanted to go home. He leaned his head on his hand and stared out the window. He only had to get through two more hours of school before he could finally go home. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. With a quick glance to make sure the teacher was still focused on their lecture, he subtly pulled out his phone. 

     It had been almost two weeks since Lance had accidentally texted him. The two had been talking almost every day, and Keith was actually kind of enjoying it. Lance was kind of extra and could get a bit too much, but honestly, Keith liked talking to him. 

**12:48**

**_keith-_** hey

    Keith laid his phone on his lap and tried to pay attention to the lesson. A few minutes later, his phone flashed with a text message. 

 _ **lance-**_ Hey!

 _ **lance-**_ Arent u in class rn?

 ** _keith-_** aren't you?

 _ **lance-**_...

 _ **lance-**_ Anyway,,,

 _ **lance-**_ Whats up?

 _ **keith-**_ nothing really. my teacher's just being annoying

 _ **lance-**_ Oof mood

 ** _lance-_** Let me guess tho

 ** _lance-_** Theyre lecturing in a super monoton voice about a stupid irrelevant thing

 ** _keith-_** pretty much

 _ **keith-**_ how bout you

 ** _lance-_** I have Spanish rn so I dont rlly have to pay attention lol

 _ **keith-**_ what, did you already take that or something?

 _ **lance-**_ Sort of

 ** _lance-_** A lot of my family speak it as their first language, so I kinda just learned it as a kid as well as obviously English. 

 ** _keith-_** oh, that's cool

 _ **keith-**_ wait dont they require you to take a different language if you already know it?

 _ **lance**_ -Not if they don't know you already know it ;))

 _ **keith-**_ I feel like that's kind of illegal, but whatever works

 ** _lance-_** Hey! I already know two languages why do I need another?

 ** _keith-_** true 

 ** _lance-_** Frick gtg I think the teacher is onto me

 _ **lance-**_ Wish me luck!!! 

 ** _keith-_** good luck 

     Keith turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Thankfully the teacher was still just talking and not paying much attention to the students. He took out a scrap piece of paper and pencil and started to doodle. Hopefully Lance didn't get detention. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was kind of short. I have a headache soooo
> 
>  
> 
> subscribe to pewdiepie
> 
> pls
> 
>  
> 
> also I have no idea how public school is bc im homeschooled sooo


	4. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith meets pidge
> 
> [wow i'm so good at summaries]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet im back 
> 
> I say yeet way too much
> 
> also it's my dad's bday so wish him a happy birthday if you want idk
> 
> also again stan marie lu bc she's an amazing author and I adore her
> 
> sub to pewdiepie
> 
> ok anyway
> 
> enjoy ig since I don't fricking know what this is

    

     "Keith!" Keith whirled around at the sound of his name. He watched as a short ginger-haired kid came running up to him, a large backpack weighing them down. When they finally reached him, they doubled over and gasped for breath, muttering about how out of shape they were. 

     "Um, are you ok?" Keith asked, not quite sure what to do. The kid in front of him held up a finger in response, implying for him to give them a minute. Finally, they straightened back up and took one last deep breath. 

     "Woo, man, you are horrible to try to catch up to. I'm Pidge," they said, sticking out a hand. Keith confusedly shook it. Seeing that Keith had no idea who they were, Pidge said, "I'm Matt's sibling? Matt Holt?" 

     "Oh! Yeah, I remember you. I thought he had a little sister."

     "Uh, well, he did. Sort of. I'm nonbinary." Pidge adjusted their glasses awkwardly. 

     "Oh, sorry." 

     Pidge shrugged and smiled. "No problem, dude."

     "So, um, did you need something?" Keith said awkwardly. He still didn't understand why Pidge was talking to him. He had never seen them around school before. 

     "Well, Shiro told Matt about how he and Adam were going away for a week, which obviously leaves you having to stay on your own, so we said that you could hang out at our house! If you want to, I mean, but you don't have a choice about coming over for dinner tonight."

     "Dinner? Wait, I, uh, I don't have a problem being on my own for a week."

     Pidge rolled their eyes. "Ugh, we'll talk about it later, but first, come on! You're coming over for dinner, and Shiro and Adam will join later."

     "Um, ok? I still don't-" Keith was cut off as Pidge just grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  

 

     Two hours later, Keith was seated at the Holt's dinner table eating lasagna. [end notes: 1] Shiro, Matt, Adam, and Sam were all talking about various work things, and Pidge was trying to sneak food to the dog as Colleen yelled at them. Keith pushed the food around his plate with the fork, dearly hoping that they'd be heading home soon. 

     "So, Keith, how is school going?" Colleen asked, having effectively stopped Pidge's waste of the food. 

     Keith shrugged. "It's alright." 

     "You haven't been goofing off with friends instead of doing your work, right?" she asked, a quizzical grin on her face. 

     Keith shrugged again. "I don't really have any friends."

     "Well, now you do," Pidge said with a grin, bumping his side with their elbow. He gave them a small smile. 

 

**18:23**

**_lance-_** Jeez mama yes ill b home soon [end notes: 2]

     

     Keith looked down at his phone in confusion. He obviously assumed that Lance had meant to text his mom, but he wondered why Lance seemed frustrated with her. He shrugged and decided to text him back later once they left the Holt's. 

 

 ** _lance-_** Heck sry dude meant to send that to my mama lol

     

     Keith figured he should probably text him back at this point.

 

 ** _keith-_** no problem. everything ok?

 _ **lance-**_ What? Yeah, ofc! She just keeps texting me to tell her where I am and ish

 ** _keith-_** gotcha

 ** _lance-_** Anywho hru my dude

 ** _keith-_** i'm fine i guess

 _ **lance-**_ ****U guess?

 _ **keith-**_ yeah

 _ **lance-**_...

 ** _lance-_** Any reason y?

 

     Shiro then elbowed him to get off his phone. Sighing, he shoved it into his pocket and tried to listen to Matt's story. He tried to look like he was paying attention for a bit, but ended up giving up and looking around the room, or at least as much as he could from where he sat. 

     Apparently he hadn't been too subtle about it, because Pidge came up behind him and said, "Don't worry, I'm bored as hell too. C'mon, let's find something actually fun to do." They dragged him towards the stairs, yelling, "We'll be in my room!" over their shoulder. 

     Their room was very much a space aesthetic, with a lot of space-themed posters and knick-knacks. What really drew his attention, however, were the various posters and pictures of old horror movies they had. 

     "I thought I was the only one who still watched these," he muttered."

     "Wait, you watch crappy horror movies that aren't even scary too? Dude, that's crazy! What other kind of stuff do you like to watch?"

     Keith shrugged. "It depends. Shiro likes when we watch documentaries together, specifically space ones, and I don't really mind them."

     "Oh, cool! Matt, Dad, and I watch them a lot too."

     "You don't have to do this, you know," Keith said.

     Pidge looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

     "Force yourself to be my friend. I don't need anyone's pity."

     "Is that seriously what you think of me? I'm not hanging out with you because I pity you; I'm hanging out with you because I want to get to know you. From what I've heard from Matt and Shiro, you seem like a cool person. Is that such an issue?"

     "I-" Keith sighed. "Sorry."

     "It's fine, Keith. Now, come on, let's talk horror movie."

 

     A few hours later, Keith turned on his phone to see the texts he had missed. Most of them had all been from Lance, but one was from Pidge so that he had their number. 

 

 ** _lance-_** Keith? 

 _ **lance-**_ Buddy?

 _ **lance-**_ My man?

 

 _ **pidge-**_ yeet 

 

    He supposed he should probably text Lance back, but he really just wanted to go to sleep. He'd text him in the morning. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna, t-series ain't nothing but a bitch lasagna
> 
> 2: I was gonna have him text her in Spanish but I don't wanna use google translate and butcher it, so lmk if you know Spanish and can give me a hand w/ that 
> 
> if any of yall know how USA's public school works please lmk bc I am a dumb child and have never stepped foot inside a public school
> 
> gah I hate writing pidge bc im sO BAD AT IT GAH why am I like this
> 
>  
> 
> btw you should go listen to alone by Nico Collins cause it's really good and I listened to it while I was writing this


	5. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Lotor, a new guy at his school.  
> Also Keith is confused as to why he likes talking to this weird stranger [lance].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! how are yall doin today? hopefully well. 
> 
> go listen to sick of it all by 4th point bc it's really good.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for the support that you've given to this fic! this is the most support I've ever gotten for a chaptered fic, so thank you!! I hope you all have a good day/night, and enjoy!

     Keith was a walking zombie at school the next day. He was very grateful when the lunch period came around. He found a table near the wall and rested his head on the table, not bothering to get something to eat. He had been in the same position for a bit before someone walked up to the table. 

     "Hello, may I sit here?" Keith looked up to see a guy who had long white hair and a smile looking down at him. 

     Sitting up, Keith replied, "Uh, yeah, sure." The guy nodded and sat down, placing his tray of food on the table. 

     "My name is Lotor, by the way. What's yours?"

     "Keith."

     "Nice to meet you. I'm new here." 

     Keith nodded in reply, waiting for this guy to shut up. He was not in the mood to deal with him. Thankfully, Lotor seemed to get the memo and ate his food in silence. 

 

     Keith collapsed on his bed in relief when he finally made it home. His phone buzzed with a text. 

**15:48**

**_lance-_** Keeeeiiithhhh

 ** _lance-_** Im boooorreeedd ;-;

 ** _keith-_** why are you bored

 ** _lance-_** Keith! Ur back! 

 _ **keith-**_ yeah? i didn't go anywhere. 

 _ **lance-**_ U disappeared last night :((

 _ **keith-**_ oh

 ** _keith-_** sorry.

 ** _lance-_** Its cool man

 _**lance** -_So whatcha up to

 _ **keith-**_ nothing really. just got home from school. you?

 ** _lance-_** Same, but I have a buttload of hw to do ;-;

 ** _lance-_** My sister's sick so Im doing her hw for her

 _ **keith-**_ wow that's actually surprisingly nice of you

 ** _lance-_** GaSp KEITH I AM A GENTMAN

 ** _lance-_** A GAENLMAN

 ** _lance-_** A GENTMAN

 ** _lance-_** U KNOW WHAT U KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 ** _keith-_** i'm not sure i do anymore

 _ **lance-**_ FRICK U

 _ **keith-**_ wow 10/10 comeback

 _ **lance**_ ->:0

 ** _keith-_** >:)

    Keith waited for a reply, but after a few minutes, there still wasn't one. He shrugged, assuming that Lance just had to do something. Just as he was about to get ready for a shower, his phone went off again.

 ** _lance-_** OH

 ** _lance-_** MY

 ** _lance-_** GODS

 ** _lance-_** KEITH

 ** _lance-_** DID YOU JUST SEND AN EMOJI

 ** _keith-_** uh, I guess? 

 ** _lance-_** OH MY GODS

 _ **lance-**_ KEITH I LOVE U

     Wait, what? That was... out of the blue. Keith was understandably confused as to why this was such a bid deal. It was a simple old school emoji. How did that warrant such a reaction from him? Lance just kept getting weirder and weirder. That didn't make Keith want to stop talking to him, though. He enjoyed their conversations. Keith shook his head to clear it. What is he thinking? This guy's a stranger. And yet...

 ** _lance-_**...Keith??

 ** _lance-_** Awwwww don't tell me u disappeared again

 ** _keith-_** i'm still here.

 ** _lance-_** Phew! Good, I'm bored as hell, my dude

 ** _keith-_** i don't pity you.

 _ **lance-**_ >:(((

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, another chapter done! I've written three chapters of fan fics today and i'm quite impressed with myself. 
> 
> if you want to read the other two chapters I wrote today, go check out my Voltron fan fic [yes, it's klance] [How Do I Escape This Pain?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807339/chapters/34261094) As the title suggests, it's angsty, but there is a smidge of fluff as well. 
> 
> By the way, if you think at any point you can guess a plot point, comment it, and if you're right, i'll shout you out when the plot point plays out.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp it's not as bad as you may think, dw. IM NOT ABANDONING THIS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya

     Welp. Hello, everyone. I apologize for disappearing for a while. As of now, this fic will officially be going on hiatus. I have no plans of abandoning this, but I'm not sure when I will be able to update this consistently once again.

     

 

     If you'd like to know the reasons behind the hiatus, read ahead. If not, I'll see you next time I update :)

 

 

     So, I am now sixteen, which means I have a shit-ton of stuff on my plate. Because of a lot of medical issues I have been having over the past two years, I will be doing school over the summer. I will also be having a fairly major [but not life threatening circumstances] surgery this summer, and will then have a lot of physical therapy [and most likely emotional/behavioral therapy] afterwards.

     And I'm learning how to drive! wish me luck lmao. 

     I have also been dealing with a lot of mental health stuff the last few years, and I'm still working on it. Part of the thing that I am working on at the moment is time management and keeping up a detailed schedule, leaving less time to write than desired.

     However, on a bit of a happier note, I am updating other things!

 

     If you want platonic Voltron stuff, check out [The Toxic Thoughts Of An Overachiever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935379/chapters/29562210) [which is a Lance-centric angst thing set in early cannon] and [Voltron Lives On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230648/chapters/30264051) [which is an angst thing as well, and focusses on Lance and Keith {as friends, to clarify.}]

 

     If you want more klance stuff, I have a lot of one-shots posted! some of the chaptered fics are: [How Do I Escape This Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807339/chapters/34261094) [which is a major angst one that is finally a fully finished 17 chaptered thing!] and  [The Masks We Wear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532074/chapters/41307764) [which is also an angsty one, but less so. it mostly focuses on Lance and Keith with different chapters being different POVs {however, always third-person.}].

 

     I am also writing a book!!! I am taking most of my writing time for the book instead of my fics, so that's why I am having to cut this one off for the time being. Please please check it out, because I truly love the story and the characters and am really proud of it so far. [Souls Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160004/chapters/42945983) it updates biweekly!

 

 

     Alright, well, thank you for reading this, and I hope you'll stick around till thenext one! Sorry, again, for the hiatus. I don't know when I will be able to continue this, but I  _will_ be continuing it!

 

     Have a great day/night!

 

     -Rory <3

     

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, have no excuses  
> lmk if I failed with ish  
> i'm too gay for this  
> i'm kidding  
> i'm pan  
> rofl  
> bye


End file.
